sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Buck Crosshaw/@comment-11751923-20131009202022/@comment-13892511-20131015005500
1. You head to Arizona and see that women are being captured by bandits and you must stop them.Don't let them kill the women or your mission will fail. You go to the Abandoned Train and see that a bandit is floating away on a raft going through a river where and you follow him to the multiplayer map Canyon. You then fight some bandits at the camp, and the final one has a Flak Cannon, during which you are in slow-motion, similar to Red Dead Redemption's slow motion pistol moments. Then, you obtain a damaged Flak Cannon, but if you use it, you will die. You must run to the mine and Buck will throw it against the gate. The next mission is with the barman and your wife. You see the barman drinking a fluid of some sort. Then, he says the Devil will possess his body and he will be in unholy matrimony with your wife. He then coughs up blood, questions Buck's wife about the fluid and what she did to him, and dies. Your wife talks about how she missed you for so long and how Buck never loved her the way she loved him. Then she states that by spilling innocent blood, the power of her love potions were able to control Buck into loving her, and that he and his "love" gave her power. Then, the Exorcist arrives and says that her potions still have Buck under her influence, and shoots her with the Consecrator. Your wife attacks the Exorcist and while doing so, he manages to kick the Consecrator to you, ordering you to defeat her with it. You must use it (or any gun) to beat your wife. The boss battle consists of three phases, then you must damage your wife a certain amount, then she generates a dark, purple shield around her and you must defeat 12-24 enemies to go back to phase one. This happens many times, which is why bringing along many health elixirs is recommended (you should use an Impaler or the consecrator, but a demon thrower is also good). During the fight, she will shoot flying spheres similar to the defiler that cannot track you, and will shoot "bullets" out of her eyes, which do about the same damage as a normal witch. Later in the battle, she will attack you with a knife. The battle continues normally, and a little later, phase three happens, where she fights you one last time, and you must kill her. After you beat your wife you talk to the Exorcist, who says he isn't gonna make it, and in his final words, states that "you can't defeat darkness with darkness, no matter how tempting". He says you have to worry about yourself. Then, you see that the knife that she sliced you with made a dark hole in your chest, which then takes over your body, and then, you are warped to a place with lighting and floating boulders with eerie beige "Incan" buildings on them. Then, a man appears that says he is the devil in your body, and says that he was the one who shot your wife and since you were so drunk you forgot it easily. He then asks you to take revenge, but when you shoot him, damage is dealt to you instead. The spirit of the Exorcist then says "You can't defeat darkness with darkness", and tells you to stop shooting. After a while, the spirit returns, and the devil tries to shoot you. However, the exorcist protects you from the devil's gunshots. Then, the devil unleashes a sphere like that of a witch, and throws it at him, making it ricochet off of him and hit the devil, and you start the fight. You must run around the devil, avoiding the devil's spheres, and when you do, different Exorcist spirits will get up, and you must go behind them. The spheres will bounce off the spirits and hit the devil. After 7 spirits, the devil will die.